Cuentos de hadas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Tom le explica a una Marinette de cinco años, que un principe no solo debe ser apuesto...debe tener otras caracteristicas para que sea el correcto. Años despues, ella no puede evitar pensar que su revoltoso compañero de batallas, tiene aquellas caracteristicas que tanto había pensando de niña.


_Ocupaba escribir un one-shot de esto hace tiempo, pero hasta hoy me senté y lo hice. Ladybug no me pertenece, tampoco la idea original, que es un conjunto de viñetas que conforman la idea, no sé cuál es su autor, pero fue tan hermoso que necesitaba un one-shot de esto._

 _Esto es un regalo para mi querida Lady Eva, quien siempre está ahí cuando quiero molestar a alguien y me apoya en mis obsesiones con toda clase de series :3_

 **Cuentos de hadas**

" _Fue en ese momento donde ambos por fin pudieron estar juntos, luego de tantos tormentos por fin la maldición había sido rota. Donde por fin la princesa y el príncipe lograron besarse bajo el sol del amanecer, sellando el pacto de permanecer esa vida juntos"_

…

En medio de una gran habitación infantil, donde los colores rosados y juguetes femeninos, estaban dispersados por todo el suelo, se encontraban dos personas en ese momento. Un enorme hombre de apariencia algo intimidante pero de rostro afable, con una niña de cabello azulado y hermosos ojos celeste que brillaban ante su cuento preferido.

Su padre, Tom el panadero, sonrió al ver como su hija no se cansaba de escuchar esa historia una y otra vez. Cada noche antes de dormir era su esposa quien le contaba aquello a su hija, pero en ocasiones, donde ocupaba un tiempo padre e hija, ambos disfrutaban de un rato juntos.

Tom intentaba hacer exageradas expresiones en momentos trágicos, cambiaba a una voz femenina para interpretar a la princesa y se tiraba de lado cuando alguien se hería. Marinette hipnotizada por las expresiones de su padre, saltaba emocionada diciendo algunas líneas que ella recordaba de memoria.

Ambos a veces duraban el doble o tripe de lo que requería el cuento para terminar, pero esperaban esos recuerdos estuvieran en sus corazones al pasar de los años.

-¡Papá!-Dijo la voz infantil de Marinette-Cuando crezca, voy a conocer a mi príncipe y mi verdadero amor, ¡Justo como en el cuento!-expreso emocionada y con ojos brillantes.

Su padre parpadeo sorprendido, pensando que su hija con cinco años aún era muy pequeña para comprender ese tipo de cosas.

Del mundo en realidad.

Sus ojos veían solo lo que tenía frente a ella, creciendo llena de ilusiones y amor, algo que su esposa y él amaban con todo su corazón. Pero su niña crecería, descubriendo que no todo era fácil, que existía la oscuridad en este mundo, que los fuertes oprimían a los débiles y que habían traiciones que lograba que otros no creyeran en el amor.

El mundo no era fácil.

Pero al ver su hija con esos hermosos ojos brillantes, supo que ella no sería igual que los demás…por que el confiaba en ella, sabía que si su hija mantenía ese corazón puro y hermoso, podría enfrentarse a lo que quiera. Ella podría obtener lo que quisiera, si no se dejaba llevar por los demás.

Sabía que ella lo haría.

Lo traía en la sangre.

Así que sonrió, ignorando todas aquellas preguntas mentales, concentrándose en el ahora y no en lo que pasaría después.

-Él va ser apuesto y maravilloso también-continuaba su pequeña viendo la imagen en su cuento infantil.

Donde mostraba a un príncipe vestido con armadura, de cabellera oscura y ojos claros como el oro. Tom miro al libro con diversión, sabiendo que este era solo un estereotipo para todas las niñas del mundo. Pero no le diría eso a su hija.

Ella merecía disfrutar su niñez.

-¡Si, definitivamente algún día cariño!-le dijo con una sonrisa, seguro de que su hija tan hermosa, sería el amor de muchos.

Ese pensamiento no lo alentó, ya se encargaría de que su rodillo de repostería se estampara en la cara de algún idiota que no apreciara a su hija. Oh si, correría sangre de ser necesario.

Pero dejo ese pensamiento para después, ahora debía concentrarse en darle a entender a su hija, que el físico no siempre era lo importante. Que había algo aún más dentro de las personas, que debían notar antes que su exterior.

-Pero, sabes Marinette, va a haber muchos príncipes apuestos afuera-musito con aire algo molesto.

Su hija iba ser tan hermosa como Sabine, debería tener en cuenta en eso.

-Tu no serás capaz de encontrarlo tan fácilmente-añadió al ver su cara de emoción por muchos príncipes.

Pero ahora lucia confundida.

Tal vez era demasiado para una niña de cinco años, pero no quería engañarla…quería que creciera con buenas bases y fuera una persona de la cual, estaba seguro se enorgullecería.

-Tu amor verdadero no tiene que ser apuesto y maravilloso-le dijo tocándole la nariz, haciendo que ella pestañeara con una leve sonrisa-Lo más importante del príncipe que necesitas buscas…es alguien valiente, amable, desinteresado, protector-enumero con algunas expresiones sobreactuadas que la hicieron reír.

Al verla así, con ese vestido rosado y ese lazo en su cabeza, le acaricio el pelo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Quien siempre este ahí…A tu lado-termino por decirle con cariño.

Marinette solo lo vio impresionada y pensando que era el hombre más genial de todos en ese momento.

.

..

…

Frente a ella la imagen de Chat Noir, sonriéndole de costado, le hizo brincar un poco en su lugar.

Observo a la distancia la ciudad de Paris, como ambos en el tejado de un edificio, listos para la patrulla de la tarde, estaban por salir. Pero ella se había quedado congelada en su lugar al ver un cartel gigante, donde mostraba una imagen de la película que saldría pronto, basada en aquel libro que tanto leyó de niña con sus padres.

Esa conversación hace tanto tiempo, se repitió como una película en su cerebro.

 _ **Que siempre este ahí.**_

La voz de su padre parecía susurrarle desde su inconsciente, mientras veía como Chat estaba a su lado, esperándola pacientemente. Parecía encimado viéndola a ella, como si fuera una bella escultura en medio de una exposición.

Si bien no tomaba muy enserio los coqueteos de Chat, era alguien que siempre la hacía sentir apreciada…querida…amada.

 _ **A tu lado.**_

Por la simple razón de que estaba a su lado siempre, en las buenas y las malas, siempre dispuesto ayudar. Con las mismas características que su padre alguna vez nombro hace tantos años.

Valiente.

Amable.

Desinteresado.

Protector.

Vaya el cerebro le estaba afectando, pues estaba pensando en ese momento que Chat Noir sin duda era un príncipe por el cual había estado esperando tanto tiempo. Si bien su amor por Adrien aun estaba en su interior, pudo notar que las características en su cerebro, la llevaba más rápido a Chat Noir.

-¿Lista para irnos My lady?-pregunto Chat sacándola de sus pensamientos con el puño en alto.

Sonrió levemente antes de voltear el rostro.

De pronto alzo un puño, chocando suavemente con el de su compañero.

-¡Vamos, Kitty!-dijo con una leve dulzura en su voz.

Ahora era tiempo de patrullar.

Pero esa noche y las siguientes, esos pensamientos no la dejarían sola…quien sabe, tal vez era hora de hacer que su cuento de hadas sucediera.

Y Chat Noir estaba ganando como papel de príncipe.

 **Fin**

 _Tengo fe que Marinette vea que Chat Noir siempre está a su lado, no en tipo romántico como en mi historia, pero me gustaría que la serie diera un momento para ver como ella aprecia a su compañero._

 _Y se den varios besos obviamente ;) hay prioridades en esta vida._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
